Saturday
by overgrownplants
Summary: When Star is 18 and they went to a club to celebrate her birthday (Marco was against it at first, really) And then alcohol was involved and she was straddling him on the carpet inside his room. What the heck happened?


**A/N: Heyyy guys ;) I'm not dead yet, yay, and I brought you this piece of… I don't even know what to call it anymore. *laugh nervously***

 **Anyway, this is the M rated story I mentioned at the end of chapter 7 of Meet Me In Elysium, so enjoy it I guess?**

 **P/s: I'm not a native English speaker so please excuse my probably numerous grammar mistakes :( I'd say this trash had been betaed, but my beta is pretty shit too (seriously, I found like a ton of mistakes after she's done reading it) so again, apologies to Grammar Nazis who cringes when you read this XD**

* * *

 _Sunday, 11th August. Diaz household, 7:00 am_

* * *

 _Beep... Beep... Beep..._

"Hmm, just a few more minutes..." the girl with short, choppy blond hair nuzzles into her star-shaped pillow, grumpily buries herself into the sheets, hiding away from the rest of the world, trying desperately to sleep and muting her one hell of a hangover.

 _Beep... Beep... Beep..._

"Ugh, what _is_ that noise?" the boy with messy brown hair groans in his sleep, his voice hoarse and raw. He glances over to his bedside table, hatred edged in his stare, aiming straight at the offending alarm clock. To be fair, it was only buzzing softly like he always sets it, but with the ridiculous headache he has- that is so obviously a fucking horrible hangover- and the usual morning bad mood, the beeping noise was multiplied a thousand times.

Marco quickly reaches over to the table and slams the clock angrily. He shivers, suddenly awares of his sore muscles, his sex hair and mostly, his utterly naked state. Huh? Marco never sleeps naked. What happened last night? Did he hook up with someone? It seems unlikely, since it's the summer before college, and he still lives in his parents' house…

 _They're not here, you dumbass._ His mind reminds him, giving him a mental facepalm. _It was Saturday yesterday, remember? Date night?_

Oh, right. Date night.

But even if he _did_ hook up with someone, that someone has to be his girlfriend, right? Oh God, did he accidentally cheat on her last night!? Please be her please be her―

„ _Space unicorn! Soaring through the stars! Delivering the raaaaainbows—"_

"Agh!" Marco shrieks, clumsily clutches his cellphone and turns off the tune in fear of waking up the figure next to him. The girl, or at least Marco _prays_ that it's a girl, stirs and mumbles something inaudible, her voice an octave higher than his, but shares the same rawness. He looked over and breathes out a sigh of relief. Phew. Short blond hair? It was definitely Jackie. _His_ Jackie.

"Morning, babe." he snuggles in, hugging her from behind. He kisses the crown of her hair, hands sliding down her bare back, wrapping around her waist. She sighed in pleasure, her hand cupping his lovingly. They share a heated kiss, their eyes closed blissfully, too tired to open. It wasn't until he slides his tongue inside her mouth that Marco notices something.

The kiss was different. And not bad different, but very, _very_ good different,

actually. He moans into the kiss, and he can feel Jackie smirk mischievously, rubbing herself against his half grown erection. Hey, cut him some slacks. It's morning, after all, and his one hell of a hot GF is grinding against him.

His next move totally ruins the mood.

"Jackie..." he gasps breathlessly again, feeling her soft flesh brushes tantalizingly on him, the delicious friction leaves him wanting more. Jackie stops abruptly and pulls back. He groans in frustration. God. She is such a tease sometimes.

A scream shocks him to the core. His eyes suddenly widen. He startles and tries to wipe the sleep out of his eyes, his head still pounding and overall hurts too much to process what's going on. He was about to complain loudly when big rosy hearts, shocked blue eyes and a gaping mouth hit his vision. He watches as a very naked Star Butterfly stares at him, her eyes as wide as humanly possible. Or Mewman-ly possible. Same difference. He quickly takes notice of their surroundings, finding his clothes scattered along with hers, a hastily-ripped-apart white blouse that is too girly to be his, and— Wait. Is that... _hair!?_ Long, golden locks of what seems like Star's hair covered his bedroom floor like a carpet, a few was blown away by the gentle breeze coming from the window he left ajar last night.

God, what the _fuck_ have they done last night? To Star? Or, more specific, to her _hair!?_ He stares back at her after his quick scanning, finding her still too stunned to move.

They blink.

Star suddenly shrieks, flipping backwards, yanking Marco's sheets up to cover her bare frame and her head, efficiently buries herself again. Marco groans, covering his flushing face with his hands as last night memories flood back into his mind.

* * *

 _Saturday, 10th August. Diaz household, 8:00 pm_

* * *

"Aww, come on, Marco!" Star whined, swinging her arms wildly as she tried to convince him it was a good idea. "It's my 18th birthday! Won't you give me my gift?"

"I would, if your gift did not involved alcohol, getting drunk and going to a goddamn club that is called Forbidden. I mean, seriously, Star. _Forbidden?_ " he shook his head and pulled out his phone when it hummed softly. "Besides, I have a movie date with Jackie tonight. She'll be mad if I can't make it there because I'm laying wasted in some dumpster or throwing up all night."

"Jackie..." Star pouted. "It's always Jackie with you since you started dating her two years ago. _Jackie_ this, _Jackie_ that... Bleh. Why can't it be _me_ for a change? I missed you, Safe Kid." she said sadly. He stared at her in disbelief, like every time she told him that she felt abandoned. Both of them know that _abandoned_ is a big word. He spends three hours a day with Jackie, the rest are dedicated to dimensional hopping or goofing off with Star. No, she was definitely _not_ abandoned. Could it be because she was... jealous? No way. He's not the only one who's dating anyway. Star gave Tom another chance after that whole Mr. Candle incident four years ago to make it up for lying to her, and they have been a couple for two years now.

Marco's face flushed as his mind skimmed through the vivid memory of his stunt at Mr. Candle, declaring he and Star smooch buddies, all just for the sake of exposing Tom's scheme, the same thing that brought Tom and Star together again. He sighed inwardly at his naive self back then, not knowing much about making out in different ways but still brag like the idiot he was. Seriously though. _Italian?_ He doubt he even know what that meant back then, otherwise he would never dare to say such a thing. He was just merely trying to spew out styles while avoiding French, because c'mon, who doesn't know about French Kiss? The madly blush on Mr. Candle's face and Tom's wrath meant that they know what he did not. Ugh. How humiliating.

His mind wandered back to what he had meant back then when he had that ever-awkward conversation with demon- _not-ex-boyfriend-anymore-dammit_ Tom when they played ping-pong, how they both praised Star in their own discreet way. Was he in love with her? Or was it just a normal-best-friend-boasting-about-each-other-proudly moment? He doubted the latter.

"Hey. Hey! Earth to Marco!" Star waved a hand in front of him to get his attention, grinning at her usual stupid-but-oh-so-endearing pun. Make no mistakes, her puns are bad. It's just that Marco's mind is reprogrammed to accept and adore everything she has to offer, including her weirdness and, apparently, her not-so-polished Earth humor skills. He found himself smiling like a dork at her always beaming attitude. He loves every ounce of her, that he'll admit. The 'whether it's more than friendship or not' dilemma? He can't say anything about that.

Well, it's her birthday, after all, right?

"All right," he sighed in defeat. "I'll take you there. But no strong liquor in the club, okay? Just cocktails. And we'll only be there for an hour, because I'm leaving for Jackie's house at 10. Deal?" he raised one of his eyebrows expectantly.

"Deal!" Star squealed loudly, jumping up and down in anticipation. Marco can't help but noticed a lopsided smile that's so full of mischief one might think she's either a born prankster or a very cute thief. A smile that he had grown fond of quickly after her first few days at his house four and a half years ago.

 _Follow the path down to memory,_ they said. _It would be fun,_ they said. Ugh.

Marco watched with amusement as the Mewman princess made her way upstairs, changing into something club-night-worthy. Hmm.

He was texting his beloved GF when Star came down, the last stair squeaked under her weight caught Marco's attention. In retrospect, he should've known the night's going to end badly the moment he saw her in that black pencil skirt and tank top. It's unlike her normal wear. She usually wears long and a bit puffy dresses that still somehow gives her a young look even though she'll be 18 in 4 hours. This one, though. Dear Lord. Too provocative. Too revealing. Too... _sexy._ Not to mention the black high heels that adorned her feet which are almost always covered in boots.

Marco squirmed uncomfortably in his seat, his eyes wide and his cheeks flushed crimson red. He tried his best not to eye his housemate like a pervert, but his gaze wandered shamelessly on its own will and somehow ended up stuck on her creamy thighs, this being the first time he ever saw her wearing a skirt this short. God. He reminded himself that he has a fucking girlfriend now, and he needs to stop having inappropriate actions, or worse, _reactions_ to Star, who is, unfortunately, also dating someone else. Furthermore, that someone else is a fucking demon.

* * *

The naked Marco who sits awkwardly next to the shaking bundle of blankets that is Star grinds his face harder into his palms as his thoughts drifted to Tom. Oh God. Tom. He's going to fucking gut Marco and wrap his entrails around his throat if he found out. And Jackie, too. She'll probably breaks her skateboard over his head and rips his dick off or something. Strangely enough, Jackie is the jealous type, even though she was pretty chill with Marco before he dates her.

* * *

All the signs from the Fates themselves that this was a bad idea were there, but at the moment Marco was lost in his _smooch buddy_. He smiled awkwardly at the amused look she was giving him, cleared his throat and suggested them taking his brand new car he got after scoring his dream college to go to that club, already twirling the keys around with his fingers. She grinned widely and grabbed his hand, eagerly pulling him out of the house, earning another blush from her Earth Turd. He is _so_ cute sometimes.

"Okay, Star," he started, fastening his seatbelt. "Rule No.1 is–"

"No strong alcohol in the club. Geez, Marco, chill." she waved her hand dismissively, grinning like crazy. Little did he know, Star Butterfly had a very specific plan for him that night that _may-or-may-not_ involves alcohol.

"I know, I know, but precautions never hurt." he shrugged and started the car, the engine hummed against his hands as he placed them firmly on the steering wheel.

"Hmm. Nice idea, but are you sure you're prepared for every crazy thing that'll happen tonight?" she laughed suggestively, and to be honest, Marco should have been suspicious of her behavior back then. But he decided against it and drove out of the driveway, heading downtown, headlights blazing.

"Oh, you bet I am," he smiled, eyes still glued on the road but his hand reaching out for hers absentmindedly and rubbing her palm, a small gesture that he liked to call it their thing, like his nod with Jackie back in the good old days. "Rule No.2, Princess?"

"Not to get laid with anyone." she rolled her eyes and sighed, did Marco really think that this obvious thing need to be make into a rule?

"Great. And lastly but the most important?" he raised his eyebrows questioningly.

"No drugs. Like, seriously, Marco? Do you even need to tell me this?" she said with a disapproving tone. She's practically 18 after all, and four years on Earth is more than enough to keep her away from trouble, especially with Marco the Safe Kid **TM** trailing after her everywhere, removing threats before it could even reach her.

"Yup. Again, a little reminder every now and then is useful." he nodded and rubbed her palm more lovingly. She purred and relaxed into his touch. Even though they're dating other people, this has become one of their most sacred secret, and a normal thing between their friendship.

They arrived at the club in a matter of minutes, blessed with near to none traffic jam. Honestly, they can just walk there, but she insisted them driving, to look more like adults. Star practically jumped off the car and squealed excitedly, pulling Marco's hand as soon he poked his head out from the door. The security guards gave them weird looks, and asked for their ID. Fortunately, Star just got her ID yesterday, and Marco got his a few weeks ago. They let the pair inside, opening the big black doors as music blasted from huge speakers, colorful lights flashed in the darkness, dozens of people crowding the floor. The bar rested modestly in a corner, bartenders busy mixing drinks for already drunken party goers. A big DJ booth topped off the stage, a very attractive girl swirling around and fiddling with the keyboard. People pumped their fists up as laughter and loud EDM music filled the room.

"Woah..." Star mused. This is even better than what she had in mind!

"C'mon, Marco!" she purred. "It's time to par-tay!" He felt himself being pulled towards the bar, his feet reluctantly followed the Princess of Mewni. They found a small leather-seated booth, hidden in the corner of the room. Star pushed him down, smiling reassuring. A waitress immediately spotted them, and waltzed over to their table with a heavy tray full of glasses and two small menus.

"Hey, and welcome to Forbidden. My name is Mabel and I'll be serving you two tonight. I assumed you're both over 18?" The girl asked friendlily, like the question isn't even important. They nodded and she smiled brightly, handing them the menus. "We serve every kind of alcoholic drinks you can find here in Echo Creek, from cocktails to strong liquor shots. Would you like to have a drink?"

"Sure!" Star smiled before Marco could remind Rule No.1 to her. "Hmm, which kind of cocktails would you recommend?"

"Oh, I'd say a Piña Colada, a Strawberry Daiquiri or, perhaps you'd like to share a Sex on the Beach with this lovely boyfriend of yours?" Mabel smirked suggestively, making both of her customers blush. The thought raced and lingered in Marco's mind, turning mildly inappropriate, no matter how hard he tried to push it out. Star felt her face flushed as she explained. "We're not a couple," she said sheepishly. "We're best friends, actually."

"Oh, really?" The girl asked in amusement. Awkward silence surrounded their conversation. "Anyway," she cleared her throat, "I'll be back when you've made up your mind, okay?"

"That'd be great. Thanks." Marco said hastily, discreetly shooing the waitress away.

"Star..." He turned to his best friend and shot her a warning look as soon as he saw the girl's curiosity at work.

"What?" Marco stared at her. "Okay, okay," She raised her hands in defeat. "I'll choose something that sounds innocent. Here." She looked into her menu. "Long Island Iced Tea. Happy?" she said mockingly as she pointed at the picture, which, granted, looks just like a normal glass of iced tea.

A playful silence surrounded them as he pretended to inspect the drink she chose.

"Alright," he sighed dramatically. "You got off this time." The princess grinned crazily and fell back to the comfy chair, head rested and wild hair sprayed around her like a curtain of gold. Marco swallowed at the thought of how silky her hair must be, how soft her skin is, how her heaving chest gave him an odd twitch in his stomach, or maybe lower...

 _Focus, Diaz,_ he told himself. _You can't afford to go crazy and get yourself stuck in deep shit tonight. Remember Jackie at all cost. Star's just a friend. Just a friend._

 _Aaaaaand_ he had somehow managed to do just what he forbided himself to do. Great. Just fucking great.

They ordered their drinks and Mabel raised one of her eyebrows questioningly at Star's choice of beverage. He wasn't sure he should be worried or not, but like anything Star-related, he went easy and dropped the matter. The drinks came a few minutes later, along with a bowl of...

"Popcorn!" she cooed and grabbed a handful. The waitress smiled at her fondly, and walked away.

A couple minutes later, with half a cocktail off, two bowls of popcorn down and a tipsy Star, Marco knew that the night will get interesting. Especially when she pulled him into the dance floor with a big cheeky smile, half-lidded eyes and a mischievous look on her face.

"What're you doin'?" he asked playfully, a bit drowsy himself.

"Eheh. Just dancin' with my bestie." she beamed and in a matter of minutes they're in the middle of the crowd. Star took his hands and spin both of them around, bobbing her head to the beat of the song. Colors swirled around them, and he can't help but stare at her like that night in the Blood Moon Ball...

„ _I could be the one to make you feel that way—"_

"Heyyy look, Marco," she smiled sheepishly, pointing to a booth at the far end of the club. "More stuff."

She clutched at his hand tightly, dragging him with her. The cheap cardboard sign said _On the house, party animals!_ , showing a few shot glasses of clear liquid.

"Cool, water. I'm so thirsty." she giggled, picking up a glass.

"Uh, Star?" Marco said nervously. He had an idea of what that stuff is and if it's true, she'll be in big trouble. After close examination on the liquid and a whiff, he was fairly sure that this is not water, but it's vodka.

Too late. Star already downed three glasses, her face scrunched a bit but otherwise still giddy.

"Heh. S'not water but it tastes- _hic_ \- funny. Here, you should try some!" she pulled his head down and pressed one up his nose. The strong alcohol stench made him turn away, gently easing the glass off her hand and put it down on the table.

"Hey, Star, calm down here, would you?" he smiled reluctantly, a bit unsure of what to do now. _Oh God._ He thought. _She can't be drunk already… is she?_

"Did I ever tell you that you have the _cutest_ awkward smile, Marco?" Oh fuck, she's drunk.

"I think we should go home Star." he said in a serious tone. "You're-"

"Drunk?" she slurped, trying to sound offended. "No way! A Butterfly can't be wasted that easily!" She pumped her fist to the air triumphantly, and that somehow made his stomach churned with anticipation.

"Seriously, Star," he sighed. "Let's go home." He expected her to either screams at his face, ignores him or pouts with those beautifully full lips and grudgingly agrees to go home with her.

He did not expect her to kiss him.

She grabbed his collar quickly and crashed their lips together in a teeth clattering kiss. He stood like a pole there, shocked. W-Why? Why did she…?

He felt her tongue poked out, licking the corner of his lips for permission. Every nerve in his body screamed at him to kiss her back, but she ended the kiss too soon when he had no response.

"M-Marco! I'm so sorry, I don't know what came over me-" she stuttered, explaining with an ashamed look on her face and pain hidden carefully in her eyes. She turned away, attempting to just grab her bag and leave this club forever.

"This was a bad idea, a really bad idea." He heard her mumbled under her breath, a string of apologies followed, her head was still down.

W-Why did she do that!? She knew very well that he has a girlfriend! Why did she always have to tempt him like this!?

 _Diaz, get a hold of yourself. You can't mess this up._

But God, she looked so beautiful. Shy and sexy and just absolutely gorgeous…

 _No, you_ _ **cannot**_ _! Fucking hell, Marco. Stop!_

Oh come on! Do it! You know I want it. You know _you_ want it.

 _But―_

And she chose that moment to bite her lips. Her fucking lips.

 _But_ nothing.

"M-Marco?" she asked uneasily when he suddenly went quiet and very still. They looked straight into eachother's eyes. Something chokingly real passed between them. Raw emotions and desire burned their entire being, effectively weakened and consumed their sanity in just a look they shared.

Then his and her self-control shattered simultaneously, the strength of their undeniable passion for each other broke every single barrier, morals or guilt the same.

He yanked her in and kissed her, hard and desperate. Passion blazed in him, fueled by the alcohol that shamelessly assured him this was the best idea ever. He has never been a decent drinker, and Star knows that.

She clawed at his back and pressed him closer to her. His fingers entangled in her long blond hair, loving the indescribable throbbing in his chest, feeling her wild heartbeat. She got on her tiptoes to suck and nibble at his lower lip, and he moaned, opening his mouth obediently, driven mad by the taste of sweet cocktail and burning vodka on her tongue. He couldn't get enough of it. Blood rushed from his overheating brain to the realms of his jeans. Oh shit. She can feel that. She can definitely feel that, because Star Butterfly hummed in delight and pressed herself against his growing bulge, lighting his nerves on fire. _God…_

His hands unconsciously glided from the irresistible silky curls of her hair, down her back and to the round of her ass. Marco Diaz gathered his courage and squeezed. She gasped and growled straight into his mouth, which only turned him on more. But shit got real and unreturnable when her hips bucked into the rough material of his jeans. He groaned and they reluctantly broke apart from the feverish kiss, heavy breaths exchanged and sweaty bodies clung into each other.

She was the one who spoke first.

"Wow." she breathed out a shaky breath, still clearly excited. "That was…"

"Amazing," he finished the sentence for her, smiling shyly. "You were amazing." She blushed despite herself, and suddenly realized the situation they're in, she quickly let him go.

"I-I didn't mean to― I mean, I know you have Jackie already and everything and you probably don't want me to mess with your relationship and―" she turned away from him, blabbing on and on about how bad of a friend she is.

"Star," he quieted her with a kiss on the back of her shaking hand. "You know I love you." She whipped her head up in surprise, locking his gaze on her mesmerizing eyes.

"As a friend." he quickly added. She slumped back and nodded in understanding. He belongs to Jackie, he always has. And she accepted the fact that he will never be hers. With bitter pain and jealousy clawing at her guts, yes. But she accepted it.

"I do. But how will that change anything, Marco?" she said sadly, still unwilling to look into his eyes.

"Look at me, Star." she shook her head, teary eyed. Ugh. He had had just enough of this bullshit. Marco gently lifted her chin up again, gazing straight into the shimmering blue orbs and kissed her tenderly; this one was different from their last fervent kiss, with all the passion and none of the lust.

"Mhm." she purred when he pulled back, her face relaxed in total bliss. "What was that?"

"That was the proof that I love you, and no matter what or who I belong to, you will always be my first." he breathed out his oath, and it's true. She was his _first_ in everything. First kiss, first girlfriend, first time. She was _his._ Utterly and will always be _his._

 _Not anymore,_ a part of his mind sneered hatefully at the sudden image of Tom, with his hands all over her and his dígusting, unworthy lips on the elegant curve of her neck, sharp teeth biting her flawless, unmarked shoulder shamelessly…

Marco suddenly had an urge to scoops her up, carries her back to his house- _her_ house- and shows her just how much he loves her in his bed, whispers sweet nothings into her ear as he makes love to her, marks her with his fervent, passionate kisses until she screams out his name in ecstasy, whimpering and reduced to nothing but a wet, shaking mess beneath him…

 _Whoa there,_ he jerked awake from the deadly temptation of his own fantasy. _Get a hold of yourself, Diaz!_

"Marco?" she waved a hand in front of his face, confused mingled with her tone. He must have spaced out a bit. "You okay there?"

 _Yeah, I'm fine. I just had a fantasy of dragging you back to my bedroom and ravish you like a beast in heat until you passed out from orgasming too hard, no big deal._ Yeah, she'll definitely take that without bonking you in the head with her diamond cupcakes or kicks you in the nuts, Diaz. Good job.

He heard a gasp of disbelief and saw widened ocean blue eyes. _Aww shit, did I said that out loud!?_

"You most definitely did, Marco Diaz." she folded her arms with a hint of amusement in her eyes and he felt like a kid caught with his hand in a cookie jar before dinner. _In_ her _cookie jar, that is._ "Care to explain yourself?"

How the fuck was he supposed to get himself out of this mess!?

He remembered saying something really intelligent like, "Uh, I― I'm… sorry?" Wow. No wonder chicks fell for his smartass-ness everyday.

"Sorry?" she raised one of her perfect blond eyebrow. "Who said anything about apologizes?" D-Did she just fucking wink at him?

She edged dangerously close to him. So close that he can practically feel the heated skin beneath her almost transparent white blouse. So close that he can smell her delicious fruity perfume. So close that the erection he had been trying desperately to hide is poking up again. Damn it.

"Uh, Star?" he whimpered nervously. A teeny tiny part of him hoped that this night will just end already before he made any stupid, unfixable mistake. But mostly, he wanted this. Wanted to feel her so close to him again. Wanted to have her now, making up for anytime that he reached out for her in his dreams, only to wake up right when she was right at his fingertips. He was so _sick_ of it, so sick of wanting her, _needing_ her but keep denying himself the pleasure of succumbing to her charms, to her beauty and her hearty personality.

And succumbing is the only thing he had in mind tonight.

"Marco," she purred, and he can practically see the unspoken challenge in her head, see her silent begging him to turn things up a notch and let loose of their mutual desires. She was all but ready to do one last reckless thing before she had to return to Mewni and fulfilling her life duty as a Queen, so it's up to him now.

Give in?

Or stuck with being The Safe Kid?

Well, he had always said that he was a misunderstood bad boy, hasn't he?

Hahah. Jackie had always laughed whenever he said that.

Oh shit. _Jackie!_ He can't do this! She loves him; he can't do this to her!

"Marco…" she breathed into the shell of his ear and he shivered. "If you want me you should've just said so~" Her voice rang in his ears and echoed inside his foggy brain. It rocked his world in a way that Jackie has never been able to do, with or without sex involved.

 _Fuck_ this.

He turned around and captured her lips in his, desperate to get another taste of her delicious strawberry lip gloss and lapping up the inside of her cheeks, enjoying his favorite 'Star flavour'. Ahh. It's been a long time since he'd been able to kiss her so freely. It's been three years, that is.

* * *

Morning Marco's hazy hangover-ed mind remembered the miraculous, definitely-worth-dying-for kiss. Their kisses had burned into his mind very clearly, stood in stark contrast with some other important things, like how in _hell_ did they got home last night when they were both drunk as fuck and were too busy trying to rip each other's clothes off as fast as humanly possible. He had absolutely no fucking idea. The next thing he knew, she was straddling him on top of the familiarly soft carpet in his room, bending down to kiss him like she meant it. Her long blond hair fell around them like a curtain for privacy, swallowing him and his best friend in their own world. Their own dimension.

He remembered leaving hickeys all over her neck like he had wanted to do since the beginning of his life. He remembered the little blissful sighs she made each time his lips connected with a patch of her pale, heated skin. He remembered his own throaty groans every time a sudden rock of her hips caught him off-guard, remembered the white hot bursts of pleasure that accompanied her movements on top of him.

But then things escalated quickly and spiralled out of his control in a matter of seconds.

In retrospect, he should've known that this would happen, since they're practically making out and groping each other furiously on his carpet. But his eyes still widened when she pulled him up and led him to his own bed, smirking like the mischievous girl she is.

Tumbling down like a falling tree, he tried to open his eyes as wide as he could to drink her in, to burn the image of a half naked and breathing hard Star Butterfly into his head, the longing and lustful look she was giving him made him sweat in places he didn't even know that he could sweat. She crawled up to his face and gave him a hungry kiss, tugging at his hoodie and his gray undershirt, urging him to take them off. Marco had never stripped himself off his clothing that fast, and his enthusiasm only made her giggled.

That is, until she saw what was hidden under his shirt.

"Whoa…" her breath hitched, eyes raking hungrily all over his toned body. Puberty has been nice to him, after all. _Very_ nice. And having Karate since God-knows-when didn't hurt, either.

"What? You're going to do something or you're just gonna stare?" he teased her, fake sarcasm dripping lightly in his tone. Her face lit up in a way that made him regret all of his life choices.

"Is that a challenge, Wild Man?" she smirked evilly, hand drifting downwards and settled on the bulge in his jeans. Cupping and gently caressing it, she looked straight into his eyes, her own blue orbs sparkled with fascination.

The second she touched him, Marco knew he was fucked.

He let out a lustful moan like the hormonal teenage boy he is, hands fisted in the sheets beneath him to try to control himself. But her touch was hot and soft, plus the contact of a foreign hand always feels better than his own sweaty palms. She gave him a few experimental strokes, and all his hopes of staying faithful to Jackie went up in flames. The same burning fire that's consuming his very being, leaving him vulnerable and utterly at her mercy.

"Get this off, Marco." Star demanded like the goddess she is, gesturing at his pants, and he happily obligated her, kicking out the soft fabric and freeing himself from his jeans prison. Marco let out a soft sigh at the sensation of finally being freed. Those pants were getting _way_ too uncomfortable anyway.

His erection stood proudly, presenting itself, waiting for his best friend's approval. She seemed to have lost her breath a long time ago, staring at his length like it's the first time she had seen something this outrageously erotic. Slowly, painfully, she started breathing again, eyes still glued on him and he can practically saw the sinful thoughts going through her mind, if her awed and lustful expression wasn't a dead giveaway already.

"What, scared?" he teased again, knowing the horrible punishments that could befallen him, but fuck it all if he didn't want to struck her nerves and make her do something sinful.

"Mmm… Ha, Safe Kid, you don't want to tick me off." she laughed and returned to pressing searing hot, open-mouthed kisses at his neck, slowly traveling down to his hard chest and his torso. Whoa, that tickled.

"Really? I'd say otherwise, my Lady." he knew his little dirty play had succeeded when he felt her kisses stopped short and her hot little breaths on his lower abdomen made him shivered in anticipation. Ha, calling her 'My Lady' had always works, due to the fact that she _is_ a princess, and calling her that somehow turns her on far better than any dirty talk can do.

She lifted her head painfully slow and looked at him. Sparkling blue met chocolate brown and something passed between them. He bit back a moan as her eyes suddenly turned cold and determined. Oh shit, he hit a nerve.

"So, do you want me to take the reins tonight?" she demanded, her voice turned into something husky and seductive. He can't help it but nodded hurriedly in agreement before his courage disappeared. She was looking at him with pride in her eyes, her lips quirked up into a smirk. She leaned in and whispered hotly into his ear. "Then it's me you shall get."

Something broke in him that moment, and God help him if he doesn't fucking love it.

"Eager little thing, aren't you?" she gave him a seductive smirk and he swallowed empty air, his throat dry.

"Arms up." she murmured against the shell of his ear, and he immediately obligated. The moment his hands went up, she pinned his wrists to the headboard and flashed her wand wordlessly. Emerald green ropes slithered out and fastened themselves around his hands, leaving just enough space for him to wiggle around and straining against his bonds.

"Your safe word, dear?" she whispered sweetly, sending shivers down his spine without even meaning to do it. God, this woman will be the death of him.

"...p-peach." he forced out a strangled respond, chest heaving and head spinning from the sensation of her hand stroking him. She hummed, stopped and he let out an involuntary whine at the loss of contact.

"What was that?" she asked, her hands rubbing searing tiny circles right next to where he wanted her, needed her the most, but not quite touching him.

"P-Pea...Peach!" he stuttered, moaned as she started caressing his length again. Oh fuck, she felt wonderful.

"Good boy." he practically lost his mind right there and then. She slid down to his torso again, breathing cool air at the tip of his length. He shivered and wiggled against the ropes, bucking into her hand. She immediately held down his hips and shot him a warning look.

"Hmm." she hummed. "We can't have you anticipate my moves now, can we?" He stared at her like she's a goddess in disguise, the thought of what she wanted to do to him slowly settled inside his lust-clouded mind. Before he had time to ask her is it what he thinks it is, it was already too late. With another effortless wave of her wand, a mask blocked his vision. Startled, he recognised this mask. It's the same one he wore in the Blood Moon Ball so long ago, except this one doesn't have eyeholes. Instead of a place to look through, his eyes were pressed against smooth black silk, and the strings that kept his mask up strained against his cheeks. He heard her vocalized approval, and felt her kiss on his lips again.

That took him on surprise, though. It made the kiss felt more intense, more erotic. He whimpered as her tongue darted out to claim every single corner of his mouth again, for the umpteenth time that night. He had no doubt now. She is a goddess incarnated in pure sin.

And he loves her more than anything.

Especially when he felt her unexpected lips wrapping themselves around the tip of his length gently, effectively wiping away what little was left of his sanity.

The night went by as she took care of him, forcing out strangled groans and breathless moans, twitches and jerks of his hips, passionate kisses and sweaty, heated flesh grinding and bumping. He in turn worshipped her body, her skin, her lips. The valley of her breasts and the curves of her neck. He left marks anywhere she allowed him to, all tongue and teeth and swollen lips. She would sigh in content every time she felt his breath tickle her skin, all tingling messes and electricity zapped through her entire being.

He fitted so well inside her it felt like that's where he truly belongs.

He stretched her out so perfectly the world could have ended right there and she wouldn't care.

He drowned in her smooth silky warmth, his wrists rubbed raw by the tender ropes but he couldn't care less when she was writhing on top of him, crying out in pleasure.

The soft touch of her hands on his chest, feeling his heartbeat.

The welcoming sensation of her molten core made him want to explode, coming undone under her touch.

This is crazy. Insane. Bizarre.

And he was a goner the moment she clenched down on him, her eyes fluttered shut in blissful sensations.

"Oh _fuck-_ " he cursed and came hard inside her, his head thrown to the side. She moaned as her violent climax hit her, mouth hung open, her body a tingling mess of nerves.

Breathless laughter floated across the room, mixed with heaving chests and the unmistakable musky scent of sweat. He cracked his eyes open only to see an out-of-breath Star Butterfly lying on his chest, a satisfied smile plastered on her face.

He let her catch her breath for a few peaceful moments, until the pain that the ropes caused started to settle in. He winced a bit at the discomfort, and to her credit, she noticed immediately even though her brain was still pretty much short-circuited from the violent orgasms he brought her. Marco let a proud smile slipped at the thought.

"Oh God, Marco, I'm sorry I forgot." she squeaked and flashed her wand, her hands still shaking and a bead of sweat rolled down her forehead. The ropes puffed into smoke and he was free, so he reached up and kisses her as passionately as he could.

"Mmm…" she sighed into the kiss blissfully, and slipped her tongue into his mouth. Unsurprisingly, he can taste himself from all the teasing she did with that miraculous mouth of hers.

They parted for air and she stared longingly into his eyes. The tension and love between them became so thick that you could practically cut through it with a knife. She readjusted her position and accidentally brushed against his semi-erected shaft and he moaned out loud. Star giggled and he laughed awkwardly, but then she moved in to recapture his lips once more and the stuffing atmosphere between them disappeared just as fast as it came.

* * *

"—Marco?" a shaking voice next to him whispers, and the smallest noise startles him. He jumps half a meter up in surprise, but quickly regains his composure, or as much composure as you can get when you're stark naked next to your shivering best friend who is probably regretting everything she has ever done with you an planning to run away as far as she can because she doesn't want anything to do with a perverted asshole who can't control his own hormones and God why didn't he stop when he can—

"Marco?" the voice speaks up again and he shakes himself out of his internal monologue.

"Y-Yes?" he reaches out to her instinctively, and she recoils back into her bundle of blankets. He jerks back as if she was on fire and quickly apologized for everything he has ever done in his life.

"N-No, no, it's okay." He hears a small sigh and there she is, all in her glorious messy naked state, with ragged blonde hair that stops at her shoulders and a mad blush on her cheeks. Her hearts are practically glowing in embarrassment, but they only proves his theory that she is a goddess and he is blessed with her affections. The sheets tangles around her creamy legs, and he can't help but stares at them like the creep he is. She clears her throat awkwardly and his eyes are on hers again, after giving her a complete scan that really should only be done for medical purposes.

"So…" he starts but has no idea what to say. What do you _even_ talk about after a night of passionate _slash_ casual sex with your best friend!? So, being the idiot he is, he starts with a problem.

"What happened to your hair?" he points to the luscious locks of hair that now decorates his wooden floor and God, he sounds like a jerk for not even remembering anything other than how great sex with Star has been. The feeling of wanting it again lingered faintly and it disgusts him because he has a girlfriend, dammit.

 _Now is not the time, Diaz,_ he reminds himself grudgingly. _Star's_ _top priority._

"I'm not sure," she bit her bottom lip and he has to bit back a moan. "But I think it happened after we're done with, um, you know…" she falters off and he nods shamefully, definitely understands what she meant.

"Does it has something to do with an argument?" he asked, lost memories starting to come back to him and hit him with the shame and guilt. Goddammit.

"I think so," she tilts her head and winces, probably having the same horrible hangover he has. "Fuck," she swears and he raises one of his eyebrows, since Star almost never swears. "My head hurts like hell." she groans and he pats her back in endearment while she massages her temples tiredly.

"Me too," he says. It feels like someone, or something is fucking jackhammering inside his brain, and fuck it if he can stand this shit. But she probably got it worse, he recalls her drinking like, three shots of vodka.

"We were talking about how beautiful your hair is," he starts, trying to distract her from the pain. "And somehow you brought up that Jackie's hair is way better than yours, and I disagreed and we fought, basically." he smiles like an idiot and she giggles, too.

"So I suggested you cut my hair like hers, since I'm jealous of her hair, right?" she says, shaking her head at how ridiculous she was and laughing the ridiculous pounding in her head away with him.

"Yeah, something like that," he agrees, scratching the back of his head as he realizes what a shitty job he had done. Marco knows that he's a lightweight, but he never would've thought that _half a fucking cocktail_ would be able to bring him down. God knows he need to improves himself. "Sorry for ruining your hair."

"Oh, no," she waves her hands dismissively. "This is actually pretty good. I had always wondered how will I look like with short hair." He chuckles and kissed her hair again as she sighs dreamily.

"But seriously though," She looks up at him expectantly as she hears his voice, "I think we need to improve our pillowtalk skills."

Silence. Oh shit, did he say the wrong thing?

"Improve?" she questions and turns around so she can face him. "What, you want more?" she asks teasingly, but if he listens carefully enough, he can hear the desperation and hopefulness in her merely four syllables. What was he supposed to do!? Cheat on his girlfriend and date Star? No, that course of action will only put them both into fatal physical danger, and trust him when he says that. You haven't seen what Jackie is capable of with her firmly clenched fists and a skateboard that she's willing to break over someone's head. Not to mention what that tricky demon might do to him if he thinks that Marco took Star away from him again…

Well, what _can_ he do? Leave Star?

It seems like the only possible option at the moment, but one look at Star's mesmerizing cerulean eyes and he knows he can't do it. He's not strong enough, for fuck's sake!

So one is facing fatal danger that would probably results with his death, and the other one is leaving her forever, to never see her beaming smile that reveals her glistening white teeth, never touch her soft, warm hands, never hear that pleasant squeak of glee she makes every time he presents her with a bowl filled to the brim with nachos, anymore.

Suddenly death doesn't sound too bad.

He knows, oh God he knows, that no matter how hard he tries to erase that night off his memory, he won't be able to do it. He won't be able to forget the way she sighs every time he kisses her, won't be able to forget how she moans when he licked and suckled and bit her heated flesh for as long as his heart desires, won't be able to _fucking_ forget that moment when she came writhing on top of him, her blissful smile when she was in the throes of pleasure.

So why even bother trying?

Like last night, she was dismayed by his lack of response, but he lifts her hand up to his lips and kisses it lovingly. "I'd love to spend more time with you, my Lady." he smirks when he sees the look of disbelief on her face.

"But-but what about Jackie?" her voice falters again at the end of her question, but he can't possibly care less. Marco tilts her chin up and kisses her passionately, hoping that she'll understand how he feels now. How much he loves her; a fact that he just realized a minute ago himself; how much she deserves his worship a long time ago, and how much he regrets not doing this sooner. He can deal with his messy relationship later.

She smiles, tears of happiness flowing down her cheeks. "You idiot," she loops her arms around his neck and whispers breathlessly between kisses, "You have no idea how long I've been waiting for this."

"I know, I know," he laughs, his hands drifts down to her waist. "I'm sorry for keeping you waiting, Princess." She let out a snort and he kisses her again to quiet her. "Shh, I'm not finished. Now that I have realized the faults in my ways, may I ask for forgiveness and a little something else?" Star stares at him, confused.

"Will you, Star Butterfly, be my girlfriend?"

Shock is evident on her face as the fact that he just asked her to be his girlfriend registers in her mind. Then, a few frozen seconds later, she laughs ecstatically and flew into his arms (literally, she has wings, remember?) and smothers him with "Yes!"s and kisses that are tender and filled with love.

And just like that, he found her, the love of his life, right where he is.

* * *

 **A/N: And there you have it! My three months of constant writer's block (seriously, fuck you writer's block) and sweat and all kinds of trash that I wrote only to delete later. Hope you've enjoyed it and please leave a review *show you laser puppy's eyes* It makes my day everytime :3**

 **Thank you so much for reading my piece of trash 3**


End file.
